


Anything Could Happen

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kiss cam, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a post on tumblr:"what if Lena’s a big baseball fan and she invites Kara to a game and they appear on the kiss cam after being mistakened as a couple, and so Lena thinks it would be funny to plant a kiss on her best friend’s cheek. Kara having the same thought, they accidentally end up kissing on the lips after both turning their heads at the same time, later realizing their feelings for each other."





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the fic I mentioned on tumblr earlier, just something quick I wrote after someone sent me [this](https://supercorp4ever.tumblr.com/post/177945728503/what-if-lenas-a-big-baseball-fan-and-she-invites) post.

Lena’s the one that’s the baseball fan, but looking at Kara, you couldn’t tell.

Lena’s wearing a Metropolis shirt, one she had to dig out of her closet for today, but Kara’s gone all out in supporting her own team.

National City is written big across her front and, despite the weather, she has a scarf draped around her neck too. Lena had shaken her head when Kara had insisted on buying a foam finger. Lena’s not going to complain about the hat she’s wearing though, the cap sitting backwards on Kara’s head, blonde hair spilling out of it, falling on her shoulders.

She’s glad she invited Kara to the game today, if only so she can see that look.

When Lena had found out Metropolis was going to play National City, Lena knew she had to go to the game. Baseball was something she’d fallen in love with long ago, back when she was young and her father had taken her to games.

Times may have changed, and Lionel may be gone now, but Lena’s love for the game hasn’t.

When she’d invited Kara and had found out she’d never been to a game herself, that solidified her decision of going. This is yet another thing she wants to share with Kara.

And so that’s how they’ve found themselves here on a sunny Saturday afternoon, the sun high in the sky, surrounded by thousands of screaming National City and Metropolis fans.

The crowd goes wild as National City hits another home run and Lena can’t even find it in herself to care that National City is obviously the much better team. National City has become her home now anyway, mostly thanks to the woman at her side, so she’s on her feet cheering along with Kara as National City gains another run.

Lena leans closer to Kara’s side as they sit back down, so her voice can be heard over the crowd. “Did you know I played softball in college?”

Kara turns to face her in an instant, grin on her face. “You did?”

“I did.”

“Please tell me there are pictures.”

Lena laughs. “Maybe.”

“Lena,” Kara pouts and Lena’s pretty sure she only pulls that face because Kara knows she can’t resist it.

The crowd getting to their feet again distracts them and Lena’s glad as she sees National City hit another home run. Kara jumps to her feet to join in the celebration too and luckily the moment is forgotten. She knows she’ll show the photos to Kara later though, if she asks again. She just can’t say no to her.

“I told you National City was going to win,” Kara says with a grin as she sits back down, nudging her side.

“The game’s not over yet, we're not even half way through, anything could happen,” Lena counters, but she doesn’t even care about the score any more, whatever team wins, will be a win in her book, she’s having too much fun with Kara.

“I need more food,” Kara announces not long later. She stands. “Do you want anything?”

“A bottle of water?”

“And a hotdog? Okay.”

Kara has gone before Lena can even begin to protest. There’s no way she’s going to eat a hotdog.

Lena hears more cheers around the stadium and she looks up to see the kiss cam on the main screen. This is the one thing she doesn’t like about the game. She watches the camera settle on a pair of people, who grin at the screen and kiss, prompting more cheers from the crowd.

The next couple isn’t as happy, trying to wave the camera off until “boos” from the crowd force the girl to quickly kiss the guy on the cheek. That seems to be good enough as the camera moves on, but it’s gross that people are being forced to kiss when some clearly don’t want to.

Luckily Kara catches her attention and she smiles as her best friend retakes the seat beside her, handing her a bottle of water as she does.

“Thanks.” Lena nods to the two hotdogs Kara places in her lap as she sits down. “I hope one of those isn’t for me.”

“You know you want to try one.”

“You know that I don’t.”

Kara’s pout makes a reappearance and dammit, Kara really knows her, knows she can get her way with just one look, wide eyes and a stuck out lip.

Lena can’t even believe she’s considering this.

“I’ll try one bite, but that’s-“

A tap on her arm draws Lena’s attention away from Kara’s now grinning face and she turns to question what the guy beside her wants.

She doesn’t even have to ask as she follows the nod of his head and dread rushes through her as she catches sight of herself on the big screen, Kara beside her, “kiss cam” written large below them.

Lena puts on her ‘business smile’ and waves her hand at the camera in the hopes that they’ll move on. She knows it hadn’t worked last time, but it’s worth a try.

More shouts come from around the crowd to kiss when that doesn’t work, the camera staying fixed on them.

She can see Kara trying to do the same.

If it was someone else with her, she wouldn’t have liked it, but she’d have turned and kissed them already, just to move the attention away from them. One of the things that she loves about baseball is how she can just get lost in the crowd, is just another spectator cheering on her team, surrounded by fans.

But this is the opposite of that, right now she’s the centre of attention and she wants it to stop.

She’s not going to kiss Kara on the lips though, that is not how she wants their first kiss to go. Not that she thinks they’ll ever have a first kiss, but if there was, if Kara somehow felt the same way as her…well, she doesn’t want their first kiss to be something like this.

A kiss on the cheek will hopefully appease the crowd.

Lena turns, trying to relax, already thinking about how they’ll laugh about this later, laugh about how the kiss cam landed on them, how they were mistaken for a couple, _again_ , this time by a whole stadium instead of the young waitress at the coffee shop they had breakfast at a few days ago.

She closes her eyes as she leans over the small distance between them, but where she expects soft skin under her lips, she’s met with something that’s _definitely_ _not Kara’s cheek._

Lena freezes, feels Kara do the same under her, because even with her eyes closed, there’s definitely no mistaking the warm lips pressed against her own.

Presumably the camera has moves on to its next unsuspecting couple, but Lena doesn’t care, all she cares about is the fact that she’s technically kissing Kara, their lips are still pressed together, heat spreading through her at the contact.

_Why hasn’t Kara pulled away yet?_

Actually, a better question is, why hasn’t s _he_ pulled away?

The thought startles Lena, because what if Kara reads too much into this, what if she questions this kiss and discovers Lena’s feelings for her.

That is something that can’t happen.

She’s good as she is, they’re good as they are, and Lena doesn’t want something stupid like a kiss cam kiss to get in the way of that.

“Sorry,” Lena says, the word falling from her lips as soon as they’re no longer touching Kara’s.

Her eyes fall open and she’s met with a striking blue, Kara’s eyes much closer than she’d been expecting.

She’s blushing, she can feel it, and so is Kara.

“I was going to kiss your cheek,” she begins to explain. “But you turned too and-“

Kara’s laugh cuts her off, well, it’s more of a nervous giggle, but it’s enough to ease some of the tension in Lena’s chest.

“Me too.”

“Great minds think alike,” Lena says, because what else is there to say?

_I love you._

Kara is smiling now, so maybe she hasn’t ruined everything.

“Your lips are really soft.”

Lena’s breath stalls in her throat. Technically she wasn’t wrong before, because she’d just been thinking the same thing about Kara, but she didn’t think Kara would be thinking that too, let alone say it!

“Is that…that’s a weird thing to say, isn’t it? Gosh, I’m sorry, I’ve just always wondered if your lips are as soft are they look.” Kara pauses, bites her lip. “That’s also something I should’ve kept to myself, right?”

_Is this really happening?_

“Kara,” Lena says, her name hitching in the middle.

“I’m sorry,” Kara repeats, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.”

Before Lena can second guess herself, before she can think about how much of a bad idea it is to kiss your best friend, she slides her hand across Kara’s cheek, leans forward, and kisses her.

Kara responds immediately beneath her and that’s when Lena knows that this is the opposite of a bad idea. In fact, it’s the best idea she’s ever had.

Lena can feel her heart pounding in her chest as Kara’s lips move ever so gently against her own. Can Kara hear her heart over the noise of the crowd? It wouldn’t surprise her, her heart is beating so fast right now.

She shifts forward, wants to feel more of Kara, wants to feel everything.

Kara pulls back suddenly, a quiet “shoot” falling from her lips, and Lena’s about to apologise, worried she has actually overstepped, when she sees the cause of Kara’s concern.

One of the hotdogs that had been sitting in Kara’s lap has fallen to the ground, leaving a trail of mustard down Kara’s leg. Lena can’t help but laugh at Kara’s solemn expression as she looks at the mess on the ground.

“I hope that wasn’t my one.”

Kara looks down at the remaining hotdog in her lap. “You can have this one, if you want?”

“Kara Danvers, giving away food? That’s unheard of.”

“Don’t laugh,” Kara says, but she can’t keep a straight face as she looks back up at Lena.

“I’ll tell you what, you can have that one, if you take me out for dinner after the game?”

Kara bites her lip, her eyes so bright with hope that Lena’s surprised she hasn’t seen this before. There’s no doubt in Lena’s mind that Kara likes her too. “Like a date?”

“If you like?”

Kara grins. “I’d definitely like that.”

Lena’s grinning now too, she just can’t help it. “Then it’s a date.”

National City end up winning the game, but Lena really couldn’t care less about that. Kara slips her hat over her head as they leave the stadium so Lena thinks she can still count it as her team winning.

Kara takes her to dinner after the game as promised.

She holds her hand the whole time, which wasn’t promised, but it’s still nice.

Kara insists on paying afterwards, which Lena hadn’t actually intended, but it’s sweet of her so she lets her, with the promise that she can pay the next time.

(Lena’s already planning a second date, one that she knows Kara will love, but it’s going to be hard to top today, it’s been perfect).

Kara also insists on walking Lena to her door, and Lena lets her do that too, mostly because she’s not quite ready for the day to be over just yet.

The long kiss that Kara presses to her lips as they stand outside her door is nothing like the almost shy kisses they’d shared at the game, this one is firm and full of so much promise that Lena rests her forehead on Kara’s once she pulls away, just because she’s still not ready for today to be over.

They do eventually have to part, after a few more kisses and a very long hug, but they’re full of so much promise for the future, a future where Kara is no longer just her best friend, but that and so much more, that Lena eventually lets her go, with a smile and a date for tomorrow.

As much as she hates the kiss cam, maybe today, it wasn’t so bad.

(The teasing texts she receives from their friends the next morning who’d clearly seen the video make her take back what she’s said about the kiss cam, she still hates it. But the flowers and kiss that Kara greets her with at lunch make everything better).

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
